<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The scissors law by WhiteShamanWyvern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561689">The scissors law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern'>WhiteShamanWyvern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flower and Piko will appear later in the story, Hurt/Comfort, Oh no gore D:, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad and Happy, Vocaloid - Freeform, but also fluff, but there is gore D:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you afraid of the scissors law?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DAINA/DEX (Vocaloid), flower/Utatane Piko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The word 'Kemonomimi' is a japanese word that means 'beast ears' and indicate humanoid people with animal-like features such ears and tail.</p>
<p>Creature like this exist away from normal humans since the humans were afraid of them and hunted them if they tried to get closer to their cities. Centuries ago, these creatures created a name for identify their race, that name was werehuman.</p>
<p>They build up a society like the humans, but with a particular law, the scissors law.</p>
<p>Normally, if a werehuman commits a crime, they are punished with prison or with socially useful works. But if the crime that they commit is very severe, the scissor law is applied: their ears and tail will be cut off their body and convicted to live the rest of their lives away from every werehuman settlements. Since werehumans doesn't have any DNA database it's very easy blame innocents...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The chimera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among werehumans, chimeras were a rarity. They were among the few who could hide the animal parts of their body by simply merging them with it. Their chimera peculiarities didn't manifest themselves in a precise age, it was completely random. It was not uncommon for them to sneak into human cities, passing a totally normal life and without the worry of being discovered.</p><p>Teto was a chimera who had recently arrived in a village of human animals. She developed her chimera side when she was fifteen and a half years old. She had settled in perfectly and had already built a tree house near the edge of the city. Werehumans's villages were far from human society and therefore built their homes with the waste found around the forest.</p><p>That evening, Teto was returning home with a baguette in a bag. It was her favorite food and if she didn't eat one a day she went crazy.</p><p>"How am I going to make this baguette tonight? Ham or nothing?" As she spoke to herself, she passed a butcher's shop run by a werehuman tiger. Teto stopped in front of it. "Maybe with veal's meat?" he approached the counter. "Do you have veal's meat?"</p><p>The owner shook his head. "I'm sorry, we finished it today." Teto shrugged. "Don't worry. Good evening."</p><p>The chimera went away and, after a few steps, she heard the owner shouting something. "COME BACK HERE, THIEF."</p><p>Teto turned, seeing a kid who was running away with a bag containing ham. The little boy ran as fast as he could but unfortunately he fell on his face. The chimera worried and ran to him. "Hey! Are you hurt?"</p><p>The tiger came in front of Teto. "I've seen you steal before, brat, and this time you won't get away with it. I'll take you directly to the vigilantes."</p><p>The vigilantes were nothing more than the animal police. It was their turn to maintain security in the settlements.</p><p>The boy was frightened and had put his hands on his head. Teto looked at the owner. "Look, isn't it that I can buy this bag? I have the money."</p><p>The owner was amazed. "But, kid. You shouldn't be doing a favor to thiefs like him." Teto rolled her eyes and gave him money directly on his hands. "Here, I bought it now."<br/>
The bewildered tiger returned to his shop.</p><p>The chimera helped the boy to get up. He had almost light gray hair with dark gray tips and the tail had the same color. The skin was also dark and the his eyes were red with a slight yellow tinge and the pupils were whitish.</p><p>His ears were lowered and he was about to cry. His face had scratches from the previous fall and he was wearing rumpled clothes.</p><p>"You're not doing well at all." she tried to pick him up. "You need-"</p><p>He immediately covered his face with his hands and trembled.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you. Don't worry." she put the envelope down and knelt in front of him, smiling at him, just as her old guardian had done.</p><p>The little wolf moved his hands, seeing that Teto had no intention of hurting him. He was still crying.</p><p>The chimera embraced him gently, stroking his back. He cried more than before at that gesture.</p><p>Teto looked him in the eye "My name is Teto, and you?" The wolf sobbed. "D-Dex."</p><p>"Aw, what an adorable name." said Teto. "Don't you have a place to go?"</p><p>Dex shook his head.</p><p>"So ... do you want to stay at my house for a while?" The wolf raised his ears. Since he was four he had been forced to live on the street. He hadn't had a home for three years now.</p><p>Teto got up, taking the two bags. "Do you want me to hold your hand?". Dex weakly extended his hands and Teto took it. "Let's go then."</p><p>At that moment, Dex felt happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dex's story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dex didn't remember much about the life with his parents. When he tried to remember them, he saw only blurred figures.</p><p>But there was one thing he remembered too well, the day of their death.</p><p>The little wolf was upstairs playing with a basket ball. Suddenly, he had heard the downstairs door open and his mother's angry voice.</p><p>"What do you want?" he had heard her say. The voice replied that they wanted to have the money they owed.</p><p>"Listen." it was his father. "We don't have anything yet. Please give us more time."</p><p>Dex tried to get out of his room, but the guest's voice made him stop immediately after they said a certain sentence.</p><p>"I gave you time, but apparently you can't handle it. Is your son here?"</p><p>Alarmed, Dex had hidden in his bedroom closet.</p><p>Probably his parents had fought and understood that they died after he no longer heard their voices. First his mother and then his father.</p><p>He heard the individual's steps go up the stairs and head towards the room. Dex flattened himself against the closet wall. His breathing was more and more irregular and he felt the tears drop from fear.</p><p>Everything got worse when he heard him knock. The wolf knew it wasn't his dad or mom, so he didn't answer.</p><p>'Don't enter ... don't enter ...'</p><p>The individual entered, causing at the little Dex to sink into deeper fear.</p><p>He did not know how long he remained in that state, but waited for the individual to leave his room.</p><p>When he heard them go, Dex waited a little longer.</p><p>He came out, keeping his ears straight to see if they were still there or not. When he made sure it wasn't around, he left the closet.</p><p>The tension was very heavy and he could not breathe well.</p><p>He heard the voice again, they were downstairs. "That brat is nowhere to be found." they were probably talking to someone. "That mother's bastard broke my nose and to make matters worse, that wolf dug my eye out. And I returned the favor, both of them."</p><p>Dex's legs trembled. If they had done such a thing to his father that he was sturdy enough, it meant he had no hope of escaping them.</p><p>But when the wolf looked into his room, he saw a hope, the window.</p><p>He climbed the branch of the tree that was near it and went down, running away.</p><p>He never returned to his home and home village, not after what had happened.</p><p>---</p><p>"So, are you feeling a little better?"</p><p>Teto had brought Dex to her house and made him a ham sandwich, only that he had devoured it in no time. Understanding the situation, the chimera prepared two triple ham and cheese sandwiches, hoping to satisfy him, and she succeeded.</p><p>After dinner, Dex told her what had happened to him a few years ago, squeezing her arm as he spoke.</p><p>Teto stroked his head not knowing how to console him further.</p><p>"I'm here with you now, Dex." she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The individual has a name and a gender, but it's spoiler so I used the "they/them" here :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endless trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having regained a home, Dex was unable to speak to the other children.</p><p>Some of their parents recognized him because they had seen him stolen, so they told their children that he was a criminal.</p><p>This further worsened Dex's position. He had been forced to steal or starve, he didn't want to.</p><p>Among those children, there was one in particular. He had no name and had no parents because they had been killed by humans. He simply wanted to be called The Bear or Bear.</p><p>He seemed to hate Dex and the wolf did not understand why.</p><p>Bear was spreading pretty nasty rumors about Dex saying, for example, that he had sold his parents to humans.</p><p>These rumors were the coup de grace and in the end, Dex remained completely. He only had Teto.</p><p>Often he could not sleep at night because he was afraid that the individual would pick him up or because of nightmares, he rarely managed to sleep peacefully.</p><p>And so, fifteen years passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's raining foxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer would begin in a few months and the heat would have been more sultry than usual ever since.</p><p>The summer heat was not a problem for werehumans, as they managed to adapt to extreme temperatures - not all of course.</p><p>Teto, now thirty-one as a human and fifteen as a chimera, was looking out of the window.</p><p>For fifteen years she had been the 'older sister' to Dex, now twenty-two. In a way, this reminded her of the few years she spent with her guardian.</p><p>Her name was Momo and she was a house-keeping robot. When she found Teto, the future chimera was twelve years old.</p><p>Momo had to work in a house not far from there so she decided to temporarily entrust it to a friend of her, Uta.</p><p>Uta was also a robot, but she had fun unscrewing Momo's head because she found it funny. Once, Teto had led Uta with a baguette to stop the bullying against Momo.</p><p>Teto was very fond of Momo because of her pseudo-maternal side. Instead she hated Uta for being an asshole with Momo, but the rest could stand her.</p><p>After she developed her chimera side, Teto decided to go her own way by telling Momo and Uta that one day she would return.</p><p>'I wonder where Uta and Momo are ...' she thought.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dex was quietly reading a book in his room. Reading helped him to distract himself from his surroundings, it was an excellent refuge for him.</p><p>Noting that there was a beautiful day outside, he decided to continue reading through the branches of the trees. Once settled into a fairly robust branch, he continued from where he stopped.</p><p>After a while, he glanced at the main square of the village where the children were playing.</p><p>He really wanted to be a child again and live a normal life. He sighed, lowering his ears.</p><p>After a few minutes, he heard the branches above him move and a female voice.</p><p>"What the fuck are these branches? They are made of pap-" the branch the girl was on broke. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER." and ended up on Dex's stomach. He didn't have the time to move.</p><p>The wolf was upset. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>She was a werehuman with fox ears and tail. Her hair was orange and gathered in a ponytail and she had blue eyes.</p><p>The girl looked at him embarrassed. "Eh eh, sorry. My fault. Are you okay instead?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." Dex said.</p><p>The fox rolled to the side and sat on the branch and looked at the wolf with a smile. "Thank god."</p><p>"I've never seen you around here, are you new?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes and no. I've been here for a few months."</p><p>Now Dex was the embarrassed one. "Ah ..." being agitated, he moved his tail a little. "It's just that ... I almost never leave home ...". He preferred to say so than to say that he practically never left the house. He only went out at night to avoid being targeted by the inhabitants, especially Bear.</p><p>"What's your name?" said the fox.</p><p>"Dex, what about you?"</p><p>She laughed. "You have a really nice name." The wolf pricked up his ears and blushed.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm Daina."</p><p>Dex looked out of the corner of the eye. "Your name too ... is not bad."</p><p>"Aw, thank you. What are you reading?" asked the fox.</p><p>"It is a book written by humans and is titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz-"</p><p>"Woah!" said Daina, she was happy. "I also read that book. It's beautiful!"</p><p>Dex smiled. "Really?"</p><p>Daina nodded. "As a child I always wanted to live in the Emerald City. Or to defeat the witch of the West as-"</p><p>The wolf got angry. "Hey, don't spoil!"</p><p>Daina scratched her embarrassed head. "Sorry, it's that when I talk about the things I like, I don't finish it anymore."</p><p>Dex chuckled. "You too?"</p><p>The fox nodded yes. She looked towards the village and then Dex. "Look, I have to go now. Do you feel like going tomorrow?"</p><p>The wolf pricked up his ears. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>Daina jumped from the branch and ended up on the one below. "See you tomorrow, Dex!". After several jumps, she landed and left.</p><p>The wolf swallowed. It was the first time he had spoken to someone other than Teto. Often at night he met some werehumans from nearby villages and spoke to us, but nothing special.</p><p>"Er ... where was I?" He was so happy that he had even forgotten what page he had come to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daina went home rather tired. She threw herself face to face on the sofa, moaning.</p><p>"I'm hungryyyyy." she complained. "And I don't know what to eat." she got up and sat up. "How much I would like a crêpe right now."</p><p>She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she said.</p><p>"Me."</p><p>Daina rolled her eyes and went to open it. In front of her was a boy slightly taller and older than her.</p><p>He had dirty blond hair from which bear ears sprouted. His eyes were amber and he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the end sewn and his fingers were sticking out.<br/>
Above it he wore a red sleeveless cardigan. The pants were long and black with a blue belt and he wore red shoes.</p><p>"Do you need something?" said Daina.</p><p>"It's that I didn't see you come back and I was worried. That's all." was Bear's reply.</p><p>He and Daina were in the same situation, that is, criminal parents. Although they had both died, they still had some werehumans that was hunting them.</p><p>"As you can see I'm fine." said the fox.</p><p>Bear sniffed the air, noting that Daina had an unpleasant smell on her. "Did you happen to meet that bastard?"</p><p>Daina lowered her ears slightly and growled. "He is not a bastard."</p><p>"Do you realize that he is the son of-"</p><p>"I don't give a fuck." said the fox. "Is not like that he is identical to his mother. They are totally different."</p><p>Bear showed his teeth. "You are always the usual idiot. Always putting your life at risk with criminals."</p><p>"Do I have to remind you that our parents were criminals too?" she said.</p><p>"I know, and why do you think I deceived and make them killed by humans? In order not to have problems. I don't want to deal with the people who ruined my life." he said.</p><p>Daina was more and more angry. "And you had to involve Dex as well, which has nothing to do with it?"</p><p>Bear raised his ears in amazement. "Did you talk to him !?"</p><p>"Yes, and he didn't seem like a dangerous guy." she said.</p><p>The other snarled. "Getting closer to him will only cause you trouble."</p><p>"Ok." was Daina's dry reply.</p><p>"Are you listening to me or not?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Don't say I didn't warn you." Bear left and Daina closed the door. "Filthy asshole, it made me go hungry, and now what do I do?"</p><p>---</p><p>Dex had finished eating and had put on the branches to get some sun, instead Teto had gone out to buy baguettes because they were finished, but she had gone to another village to get them because the shops in the area had finished them.</p><p>The wolf thought about the little conversation he had had with Daina. At first glance, she looked like a good girl.</p><p>His tranquility was interrupted by a trembling tree. "Hey, bastard."</p><p>Dex pricked up his ears to hear that voice, it was Bear.</p><p>He swallowed, what did he want from him now?</p><p>He pretended he hadn't heard it, but it only made the situation worse.</p><p>"IF YOU DON'T GO DOWN, I'LL GO UP AND THROW YOURSELF."</p><p>Goosebumps came to Dex and, unwillingly, decided to get off.</p><p>He was breathing irregularly as he came down the tree and once he got underneath, he tried to calm down.</p><p>"Listen to me carefully." Bear grabbed Dex by the neck and slammed him against the trunk of the tree.</p><p>"O-OUCH!" the wolf tried to free himself from the hold, without success.</p><p>"If you get close or do something to Daina, I'll blow your brains out." squeezed more. "So you'd better stay away."</p><p>Dex was about to go cyanotic because of the hold.</p><p>"I've been clear?"</p><p>He nodded and Bear let go. Dex put his hands on his neck and caught his breath.</p><p>As Bear left, he heard him say "I will make her understand that those like you are scum, even if it means that I will have to resort to strong manners."</p><p>Dex sat up and trembled. Unable to hold back hid ears, he began to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bear you sucks &gt;:c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fox's idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dex had said nothing to Teto regarding the 'discussion' he had had with Bear.</p><p>The chimera understood that something was wrong, but preferred not to force him.</p><p>That evening, the wolf had skipped dinner and shut himself up in his room, with a great sense of emptiness on Teto's part.</p><p>He stood with his arms folded on the edge of the window and sighed. He looked at the full moon for a few seconds, then sank his head on his arms.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Dex looked up, finding Daina a few meters away. "Hey..."</p><p>The fox confirmed that Bear had been a jerk again. "It was that Bear deficient, wasn't it?"</p><p>The wolf raised his ears and looked at Daina. "Do you know him?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Unfortunately yes. Listen, don't listen to him. He has chestnuts in his brain."</p><p>Dex looked the other way. "Maybe it was that easy."</p><p>Daina lowered her ears. "Look ... as for tomorrow, I think I have an idea."</p><p>"What?" Dex asked curiously.</p><p>She smiled. "Today he discovered me because I had your smell on me. So if I'm a little far from you there shouldn't be any problems."</p><p>"It seems a good idea..."</p><p>"If by chance he bothers you again I'll put wasps in his honey." did the fox. Dex laughed.</p><p>"How about if I bring a snack tomorrow?" she added later.</p><p>"Oh ... no, no. You don't need to bother-" said the wolf.</p><p>"But yes. What do you usually eat?". When Daina stared at something, it was difficult to change her mind.</p><p>Dex blushed and he didn't know why. "Here ... I usually eat some vanilla brioches..."</p><p>"Okay, tomorrow I'll bring you some delicious brioches. I made them a few days ago and there are also vanilla ones." Daina greets him with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Dex."</p><p>The fox jumped off the tree and left, while Dex was silent for a few seconds. He was a little rough. 'What do I do!? I have never eaten with anyone other than Teto. '</p><p>He raised his head and sighed. 'Calm down, Dex, calm down. I can do it, I can do it. '</p><p>He moved his tail a little. 'Although ... I would like to taste those brioches...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Brioches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Dex tried to make himself as presentable as possible. He had fought split ends for ten long minutes, winning the battle but losing a little bit of hair.</p><p>Teto knocked on the door. "Deeex. Are you all right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, Teto. All right." he sighed. "Come on, Dex. You can do it."</p><p>The chimera did not understand what was going on.</p><p>"Teto, I have to do something outside the village today. I'll probably be back in a few hours." said the wolf.</p><p>"And what do you have to do?" asked Teto.</p><p>Dex went to the balloon. "O-One thing!"</p><p>The chimera asked no questions. "Uh ... okay."</p><p>"I have to go, in a little while." Dex climbed the tree and waited for Daina.</p><p>'Help, help, help-'</p><p>Daina emerged from the foliage in front of him and upside down. "Hey, Dex!"</p><p>The wolf pricked up his ears. "H-Hello Daina!"</p><p>The fox came down and stood on the branch where Dex was sitting, a little distant from him. She was holding a lunch box. "I brought the brioches."</p><p>"Oh ... ok ..." he had no idea what to say.</p><p>"Where do you want to go nice?" she asked.</p><p>"Er ... near the river?"</p><p>"Why not? Come on!" Daina came down from the tree followed by Dex.</p><p>She motioned for him to come and Dex, a little embarrassed by the moment, followed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Teto had involuntarily witnessed the scene. "Aw, how cute."</p><p>----</p><p>Once near the river, the two sat on rocks not far from each other. The fox threw a brioche at Dex, warning him with an "On the fly!"</p><p>The wolf took the cake and looked at it, it looked good. His theory was confirmed when he ate it.</p><p>Daina smiled at that scene. "So ... how old are you?"</p><p>Dex swallowed a bite. "Twenty-two."</p><p>"You too? We are the same age!" the fox said happily.</p><p>The wolf was swinging for the goodness of the brioche. Daina laughed.</p><p>Dex stopped and looked at her tilting his head to the side and looking at her with a questioning look. "?"</p><p>The pieces of brioche on the mouth gave him an involuntary comic effect.</p><p>"Seeing someone who appreciates what I do makes me happy, that's all."</p><p>Dex raised his ears. "Oh I see..."</p><p>They stayed talking for more than half an hour. Dex was a little stopping but something he could say.</p><p>"You are too nice, do you know?"</p><p>The wolf swallowed. "B-But no."</p><p>"But yes." Daina took a fairly flat stone and threw it into the water. It bounced twice and then ended up in the water. "You'll make it?"</p><p>Dex looked at her. "Are you challenging me?"</p><p>Daina put her hands on her hips. "Who makes fewer bounces lose and makes a snack for tomorrow."</p><p>They put four stones aside for each and, in the end, Daina won. "YAY!"</p><p>Dex scratched his head. 'And now what do I do? Better to ask Teto when I get home. '</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dex had told Teto of what had happened to the river. He didn't know it, but the chimera was shipping him with Daina.</p><p>"I have no idea what to prepare." he was slightly agitated.</p><p>"Why don't you make her something salty?" suggested Teto. "Sandwiches maybe?"</p><p>"But with what?" Dex asked.</p><p>"With ham and cheese." the chimera said firmly. "It's always the best option."</p><p>The wolf lowered his ears slightly. "You always have sandwiches in your head."</p><p>Teto shrugged, smiling.</p><p>Daina, however, had returned home. She liked to talk to Dex, he was a good boy.</p><p>"Ok, it's only been two days and I'm already enjoying spend my time with him." She lay down on the sofa. "I'll eat later." After a few minutes, she fell asleep.</p><p>The girl, like a good part of the werehumans, was an orphan. This is because werehumans were slightly weaker than humans and because of this they were more vulnerable to disease or were killed for any reason.</p><p>It was not uncommon for orphaned children to be adopted by other families. Daina was one of them.</p><p>One of the few things she remembered was that one evening, her parents had come home and her father was quite rundown. His nose was broken and his right eye was bleeding.</p><p>Her mother was scolding him by saying things like "What if he recognizes us?" "Did you see what you did !?"</p><p>When Daina asked what had happened, her mom ordered her to go to her room. The little fox had obeyed without saying a word.</p><p>Also that evening, after a few hours, he had heard screams from downstairs. The girl had woken up suddenly and was paralyzed with fear. She had taken refuge under the covers of her bed and didn't want to go out.</p><p>She heard the voice of a woman she had never heard before. She was constantly screaming "WHERE IS MY SON !?" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM !?"</p><p>After a few minutes, it was all over. Still frightened, she left her room. "Mom...dad?"</p><p>She headed downstairs. "Where...are you..."</p><p>Downstairs, there were four lifeless bodies. Two were her parents, the others were two total strangers that were wolf-like werehumans.</p><p>Daina swallowed at that scene.</p><p>The girl woke up suddenly, still that damned nightmare. Now that she had seen Dex, she knew very well who the culprits were. He didn't still know the truth, but she did and one day she should have told him.</p><p>Daina sat up and looked down. She had a lump in his throat and it hurt terribly. "..."</p><p>A few tears began to form. "How am I going to tell him now ...?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chimera's sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Dex had gone to the river again, this time with ham and cheese sandwiches in a bag. He had no idea whether Daina would come or not, but trying does not harm.</p><p>The fox was approaching him silently, she wanted to make a joke.</p><p>Dex pricked up his ears and turned, pecking at her. "You catch me." the fox chuckled and stood next to him.</p><p>"Uh ... I brought some sandwiches ..." he said. Daina's eyes lit up and she swayed.</p><p>The wolf would never have expected such a reaction from someone like Daina.</p><p>He gave her the sandwich and the fox ate it happily. "Do you like it?" Dex said.</p><p>"It's really good!" said Daina. The wolf pricked up hid ears and rocked. "Really?..."</p><p>Daina nodded. Dex scratched his head. "Um ... thanks ..."</p><p>The fox looked around, sniffing the air. "No bears around."</p><p>Dex lowered his ears slightly, Daina probably didn't know anything about what Bear had done to him.</p><p>"But ... aren't you afraid of him? ..." said the wolf.</p><p>"Nah, he's stupid." answered Daina.</p><p>Meanwhile, Teto was making mental movies because she had nothing to do. But a smell made her return to reality. Bear was nearby.</p><p>'What the fuck does he want?'</p><p>Everyone in the village was afraid of Teto because of her being a chimera, except Bear.</p><p>She looked out the window and saw him, but it seemed he wasn't considering her. Seeing that he was heading for the river where Dex and Daina were, she decided to block his way. She spread his wings and landed a few meters away from him.</p><p>Bear noticed it and looked at it. "What do you want, chimera?"</p><p>Teto took a deep breath. "Do you want to annoy Dex again? Do you know what it means to have a personal space?"</p><p>"This doesn't involve you." Bear replied.</p><p>"Fuck you, fucking honey eater.You're a jerk." said Teto. She was angry. Neither she nor Dex understood why he behaved this way.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two were returning to the village.</p><p>"I haven't read in a long time. Isn't it that you lend me some books?" asked Daina.</p><p>"Sure, if you want." Dex was happy enough.</p><p>"Do you have any adventure or paranormal?"</p><p>"If you want I have some horror books." answered the wolf.</p><p>Daina was surprised. "Do you like horror?"</p><p>Dex nodded. "Cool." was the girl's reply.</p><p>The fox pricked up its ears because she had heard someone swears. "I think someone is arguing with someone."</p><p>The wolf listened to the voices and recognized them both, were those of Bear and Teto. He lowered his ears and trembled, touching his neck.</p><p>Daina noticed his discomfort. "What happens?"</p><p>The voices of the two reached both Dex and Daina.</p><p>"But what do you care, chimera? He's not even your son."</p><p>"Do you think I didn't see the marks you made on his neck !?"</p><p>"Who told you it was me? It could have been anyone."</p><p>"You are the only bastard who puts your hands on him. I still haven't understood what Dex did to you. Do you eat wasps for breakfast or what !?"</p><p>"The others are afraid of you to approach that bastard."</p><p>Teto was getting angry. "Call him bastard again and I'll beat you."</p><p>Bear smirked. "Do you think I'm afraid of you? You and he are identical, you are too cowardly to do something. That little worm cannot defend himself despite having tormented him for fifteen years, what do you think you are doing?" he left Teto and was headed for his home. "If you were so good at being his guardian, why didn't you teach him a minimum of self-defense."</p><p>Bear was gone and Teto was gazing low. "I can't defend myself ..."</p><p>Daina's eyes widened to hear that phrase from Bear. Dex was covering his face with one hand and was about to cry. The fox, not caring about the rule established the other day, embraced Dex. The wolf was surprised by that gesture. "Dex ... I didn't know ..."</p><p>The wolf looked away. "It does not matter..."</p><p>Daina lowered her ears and snarled loudly enough to frighten Dex. If she met Bear again, she wouldn't let him get away with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A toxic bond and a healt bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first part of the chapter has a senitive topic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR."</p><p>Daina had literally punched the door where Bear lived, or more than ten meters away from the city, he was a lonely guy.</p><p>He opened the door, seeing the fox. "What do you want?"</p><p>Daina took him by the collar so that she could be face to face with him. "Can you tell me what the fuck you got with Dex ?! Are you a jerk ?!"</p><p>Bear grabbed her arm and turned it behind her back. "Do I have to remind you what you are dealing with?"</p><p>The fox did not expect such a thing and was also suffering from the grip. "L-Let me go!"</p><p>He went up to her ear. "Besides, if you get closer to him again, I'll hurt you more than him." and it was at that moment that he smelled her. "Did you approach him again?"</p><p>"I-I was in the trees and I fell on him." she tried to justify herself.</p><p>"Dear." he took her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "I don't helmet twice."</p><p>She lowered her ears, she was terrified. "D-Don't hurt me ... p-please." she implored him.</p><p>"Do you know that I get angry after a third time?"</p><p>Daina was about to cry.</p><p>Bear stroked it. "Honey, you know that I worry about you, don't you? The problem is that sometimes you make me angry."</p><p>The fox felt that he was tightening his grip even more.</p><p>"Therefore, I release you. But do you promise me that you will never come near that bastard again?" said Bear.</p><p>Daina nodded and he smiled. "I'm proud of you, love." he let her go. "You know I hate hurting you, but sometimes you don't leave me any other choice."</p><p>The fox held her arm, still terrified and with her ears lowered. 'I hate you...'</p><p>Meanwhile, Teto was in her room and was reflecting on everything she had done during those fifteen years. Maybe it wasn't enough?</p><p>"Hey ... Teto ..." was Dex "Can I ... come in? ..."</p><p>"Go ahead ..." said the chimera.</p><p>The wolf entered the room, he was worried about her. "Teto, don't listen to him ..."</p><p>The chimera was in tears. "It's my fault, I can't be a decent guardian ..."</p><p>Dex sat down next to her and hugged her. "You are the best, Teto. You were the only one who took me into custody when nobody wanted to do it. You saved me from the misery Teto."</p><p>"You'll make me cry more though ..." she said.</p><p>The wolf smiled at her. "You are better than you think, Teto."</p><p>The chimera huggedd him. "You are special too, Dex. Don't forget it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was evening and Dex was looking at the full moon outside his window. He had managed to get Teto back to her usual mood thanks to a triple topped baguette.</p><p>The wolf wanted to go out, so he warned Teto and went outside.</p><p>Night was probably the only moment in the day where he could feel comfortable.</p><p>He loved the night landscape, he found it so pleasant. Some werehumans moved around, but they were not dangerous.</p><p>When Dex got to the river, he saw someone he didn't expect to see.</p><p>"Daina?"</p><p>The fox had low ears and was holding her left shoulder. The wolf came up to her. "Hey." he smiled at her. Daina did not reply.</p><p>Dex didn't understand what was going on and came closer. "D-"</p><p>The fox pricked up her ears and turned, terrified.</p><p>Dex was frightened in turn. "Hey hey, it's me."</p><p>She looked down. "S-Sorry Dex ..."  she was about to cry.</p><p>"What happen?..."</p><p>Daina sobbed. "Nothing..."</p><p>The wolf knew there was something wrong but he preferred not to ask, he didn't want to make her feel worse.</p><p>The fox sat down. "I don't want ... you to be hurt."</p><p>Dex stood next to her. "Hey ... don't worry about me."</p><p>"I ... I can't be free ... I'm weak ..." she was really down.</p><p>He didn't know why, but he hugged her gently. "No, you're not. I don't know you very well, but I know it's not like that."</p><p>Daina squeezed Dex's arm. "Being weak sucks."</p><p>"I know, Daina, I know." the wolf replied.</p><p>"It sucks to be bent at will by assholes." began to tear. "It sucks being forced to do something you don't want to do."</p><p>Dex was silent to listen to her.</p><p>"I can not take it anymore."</p><p>The wolf held her more gently. "Daina, I think this every day. I think I am a burden for Teto, who is too good for an orphan like me."</p><p>Diana smiled weakly. "We really suck at life, don't we?"</p><p>"Apparently." he released the embrace. "Have you calmed down?"</p><p>Daina wiped her tears. "A little."</p><p>The wolf looked at the moon. Perhaps it was in his nature to be tied to the night. An idea came to him. "What if we see each other at night?"</p><p>The fox looked at him. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Sure. No one will be able to see us at night." he smiled at her. "Night is the perfect time for secrets to come out. This will be our secret."</p><p>"Hoping that nobody comes..." Daina said.</p><p>"Don't worry. We are a secret and secrets often come out at night."</p><p>"What a poet." Daina commented, she felt happy.</p><p>Dex scratched his head in embarrassment. "Nah, I'm not brought."</p><p>The fox pulled his cheek. "Instead Yes."</p><p>It seemed that they had found serenity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far from werehumans's settlements, there were establishments where fairly wealthy families could afford a cottage.</p><p>In one of them, there was a boy who was studying for high school. Despite the night, he wanted to focus more on getting better grades.</p><p>His parents were little known singers, but it was not uncommon for them to go out for small concerts.</p><p>The boy yawned, that summer he would go on vacation with his classmates, obviously if he would be promoted. He wanted to go with them because he wanted to take another step forward for his independence.</p><p>Someone knocked on his bedroom door. His parents weren't home so he could only be his younger brother.</p><p>"Yohi? Are you still awake?"</p><p>The boy stood up and opened the door. "And why are you awake too?"</p><p>"Mom said that if I found you awake I had to tell you to go to sleep." he said.</p><p>Yohi laughed. "Oliver, I should say that."</p><p>"Mom authorized me." said the boy.</p><p>"Oooook, but only if you go too."</p><p>"Ok." Oliver went to his room and said. "Go to bed, Yohi."</p><p>He laughed and closed the door. 'He will never change.' Knowing Oliver, he probably would have kept an eye on him. He went under the covers and lowered the cell phone light, keeping the brightness low and put on the headphones.</p><p>He went to the address book and called the one who called his sleepless nights companion.</p><p>In an apartment in the city, a boy was sleeping with his arms folded between medical notes taken at the university.</p><p>The cell phone that was next to him rang, making him wake up. After complaining, he took the device and barely saw Yohi's name.</p><p>He yawned and answered. "Heeey... Yohio, are you still awake ...?" he was very tired.</p><p>"Oh yeah." he said. "You don't joke too."</p><p>"The next week ... I have two exams, I have to prepare." He answered.</p><p>"Look, it's likely that this year I'm going to camp alone with my companions all summer and my parents will be abroad because a company called them." Yohi said. "So I thought if ..."</p><p>"Do you want me to babysit Oliver? I'm in. I need a break from these exams." he saw that a call was coming. "Yohi, they're calling me, wait." put on hold and answered the second call. "Yes?"</p><p>"Piko, sleep."</p><p>The boy's hair antenna straightened for a few seconds. "And why are you awake?"</p><p>"Because I knew you were awake." replied the other voice.</p><p>Piko sighed. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."</p><p>"If you don't, I'll obliterate you with cuddles."</p><p>"Hm ... then I'll stay awake for more hours."</p><p>"Piko, no."</p><p>"Piko, yes."</p><p>"No, seriously. Sleep." said the voice.</p><p>"It's okay, night."</p><p>"Night."</p><p>Piko ended the call and started talking to Yohi again. "Sorry, it was Flower."</p><p>"Don't worry. If you want she can come too, Oliver loves Flower." Yohi said.</p><p>"Hmmm ... I'll tell her later."</p><p>"Now I must sleep because Oliver will gives me the lecture, goodnight."</p><p>"Night, Yohi." Piko ended the call and looked at his notes. "Ok, time to continue to study."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Piko sleep</p><p>And yes, Yohi it's a nickname for Yohioloid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night and it seemed that the moon was slowly disappearing in the clouds.</p><p>The two had been seeing each other for more than three weeks now.</p><p>Diana was starting to like that idea. In addition to talking to Dex, she liked to read the books he brought with him from time to time.</p><p>The wolf had three shelves full of books and some were hidden somewhere inside the closet and he felt happy to talk to Daina about what he was reading.</p><p>Even the fox seemed to like that company. Dex was a good boy and felt happy with him.</p><p>She hadn't told him anything about the situation yet, she was afraid of his reaction.</p><p>The more she thought about it, the more melancholy she became, like that night.</p><p>The two of them sat under a tree to relax after a challenge to throw stones in the river, and Dex had noticed that the fox looked down.</p><p>"Everything good?" churches. She looked at him "Yes."</p><p>The wolf lowered his ears. "Isn't that ... Bear is giving you trouble?"</p><p>Daina shook her head. "No. I don't even know how to explain it."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>The fox hugged her knees. Dex approached her slightly and stroked her head. "It does not matter."</p><p>Daina pricked up her ears and looked at him, slightly red in the face. "W-What are you doing?"</p><p>The wolf pricked up his ears and took his hand away. "Did it bother you?" he looked elsewhere. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, no. It's just that ... I wasn't expecting it." she looked elsewhere. "Listen ..."</p><p>Dex noticed that Daina was slightly wagging her tail.</p><p>"Isn't that ... could you do it again?"</p><p>This time the wolf had both ears and tail straight. "W-W-What?"</p><p>The fox put her hands on her hips. "What should I tell you? You are good at caressing."</p><p>Dex turned red in the face. "But n-n-no."</p><p>"Please."</p><p>The other stammered. Everything got worse when Daina pleaded with sweet eyes. "Pleaaase"</p><p>"O-O-Ok."</p><p>Dex tried to reach out to her, but then thought better of it.</p><p>"Come on, you don't have to kiss me. '</p><p>'THAT'S WORSE.'</p><p>The wolf moved his tail. The fox looked at him placing a hand under her chin. "Hmmm."</p><p>She started stroking his head.</p><p>Dex was about to explode while Daina was smiling. "You're so cute."</p><p>Now Dex wanted to disappear, especially when he realized that in addition to his ears and tail, something else was standing upright.</p><p>The wolf covered himself with the tail and the legs, while Diana realized what had happened and stopped, embarrassed.</p><p>There was a few seconds of silence.</p><p>Dex was moving his eyes nervously, while Diana was rolling her index fingers between them. "S-Sorry ..."</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>The two looked at each other and Diana started to chuckle. "You look like an apple when you blush."</p><p>Dex lowered his ears and looked at her narrowing his eyes. "I want to see what you look like when you blush."</p><p>Daina moved her ponytail. "Too bad you will never know."</p><p>He thought for a few seconds and an idea came to him. "Hey."</p><p>The fox looked at him. "What's up?"</p><p>Dex came up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Now it was Daina who was about to explode. The wolf realized what he had done and jumped away cheeping.</p><p>"S-Sorry! I-I don't know what-what- it's happening to me." he put his hands on his head and trembled, he was panicking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."</p><p>Daina touched her cheek with her hand and looked at Dex. She approached him and put her hand on his head. "Hey-"</p><p>The wolf jumped, he was afraid that something was going to happen to him. The fox stroked him. "Hey, calm down." she hugged him. "Calm up."</p><p>Dex was still shaking. Daina noticed it and stroked his back. "Come on then."</p><p>The wolf became less tense. "B-But ..."</p><p>"Shhh."</p><p>He started to relax, and finally hugged the fox. He felt ... strange. It was the first time he had felt this way with anyone.</p><p>It had been a few days since he had felt strange around her, and he didn't understand why. He made an examination of conscience and understood, he had fallen in love with her.</p><p>Daina was so kind, witty, cheerful and loved to see her smile.</p><p>It was the first time that someone had made him feel so happy. Yeah, when he was with Daina he was happy.</p><p>Even the fox was happy with him. She didn't love Bear, she hated him. He was just a bastard who loved to see people suffer and had probably done the same thing with her.</p><p>Daina looked at him and smiled at him. "Dex." He was still afraid.</p><p>The fox rubbed her nose with his. The wolf relaxed his ears and blushed waving his tail.</p><p>"Did they ever tell you that you're an adorable wolf?"</p><p>Dex swallowed and Daina stroked his cheek. "How about if ... we do things properly?" she suggested.</p><p>He understood. "But ... Bea-". Daina rolled her eyes. "Who cares."</p><p>Dex looked at her and, after a few seconds, smiled at her. "Daina ..." he took her face with his hands. "Had someone ever tell you that you are beautiful?"</p><p>The fox touched his hands. "It's the first time I've heard it." she said.</p><p>Dex stroked it gently. "It is the first time that I feel happy with someone who is not Teto. "</p><p>The two slowly approached and finally kissed closing their eyes.</p><p>After a few seconds, they parted and looked at each other.</p><p>"You are all red." said Daina.</p><p>Dex looked away, it was practically his first kiss. "I-I believe you have soft lips."</p><p>The fox wagged its tail. "Yours are nice soft too." she hugged him. "Is it okay if I use you as a pillow?"</p><p>He wagged his tail. "O ... Okay ..."</p><p>Daina kissed his cheek. "You are tender." Dex jumped.</p><p>The fox laughed. "Listen ... do you want me to cuddle you?"</p><p>Dex pricked up his ears. "W-Why?". Daina smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "The kindest and most tender boy in the world deserves some cuddles for being sweet, isn't he?"</p><p>The wolf felt his eyes tingle and tears began to fall. He touched the back of the fox's hand and smiled sweetly at her. "Now I understand why I fell in love with you."</p><p>Daina was happy in turn, indeed, both were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cuties qwq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teto had woken half dazed. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, it was still night.</p><p>"Auf ..." she was half-sleepy. "I've eaten too many baguettes." She got up from her chair. "How hot though."</p><p>Meanwhile, Dex had returned to his room followed by Daina.</p><p>"I'm sleepy." said the wolf. "So ... see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sure." she squeezed his cheeks. "How about if we go a little further?"</p><p>Dex was unsure. "I don't know ... I never go beyond that point."</p><p>"I go there, if you want I will guide you." said Daina.</p><p>"Oh alright." He swallowed.</p><p>The fox squeezed his hand and stroked it. "I'm here with you, don't worry."</p><p>The wolf blushed for the umpteenth time that night. "I'm too clumsy ... sorry."</p><p>She patted him on the head. "It does not matter."</p><p>"But ... for Bear? If he finds out?" Dex couldn't get that thought off him.</p><p>Daina hugged Dex. "He will never find out." she looked sad. The wolf returned the embrace. "Why don't you ask someone for help?"</p><p>She trembled. "I'm too scared."</p><p>"Hey ... Daina ..." the wolf looked at her. "If he ever does something to you ... I ..."</p><p>The fox understood. "Do not overdo it..."</p><p>"You are in a worse situation than mine and ... I don't want anything to happen to you ..." he rested his forehead on her, he had a disconsolate look. "I don't want to see you three meters underground." He started to cry. "I don't want you ... to die."</p><p>Daina didn't know what to say. The only thing she did was low her ears.</p><p>"I ..." she began to speak. "I'll try to do something ..."</p><p>Dex smiled. "You can do it."</p><p>The fox rested her head on his chest. "How much I wish ... not having accepted his proposal." sigh. "See, he and I had parents caught up in crime and both of them were killed by crime itself." Daina lied about the last part. "We were taken to a kind of center where there were children in our same situation."</p><p>Dex wrapped her with his tail to reassure her.</p><p>"Bear didn't get along with anyone. He hated everyone else. Although I tried to make him change his mind, he didn't listen to me. One day, he was gone and never came back." she said.</p><p>"And he came here ..." Dex lowered his ears.</p><p>"After years I saw him again, and I thought he had changed." continued Daina. "All that time, I had kept away from people who wanted to take advantage of me. When he saw me ... he did a strange thing."</p><p>"What did he do?"</p><p>"He said he was happy that I was ... pure? I didn't understand it either." sigh. "Let's say she tricked me with nice words and I fell like a jerk."</p><p>Dex stroked it. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>She shivered. "I got screwed like a moron."</p><p>The wolf kissed her on the cheek. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>Daina looked at him. "But-" she didn't finish talking because Dex had kissed her on the lips.</p><p>He broke away and smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>The fox squeezed him and started sobbing. Dex stroked it again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Teto was walking and yawning at the same time. Every now and then she stopped and dozed off, and then started walking again.<br/>Suddenly, she heard the voices of two people. "Uh? Is Dex back?"</p><p>She peeked through the door and almost got her pigtails up. 'EH !?' She did not expect to see Daina. 'But ... is she crying?'</p><p>"Dex ... I don't know what to do ..."</p><p>The wolf kissed her forehead. "If you want I can ask Teto if-"</p><p>'No, wait a minute. Wha- 'Teto lost jer balance and almost fell. She managed to recover, but she had made noise with the door.</p><p>The two pricked up their ears and looked up at her. Then they looked at each other and immediately broke away because the situation was embarrassing. Daina wiped her tears. "You ... must be Teto."</p><p>"Eeeh I can't see you. I'm tired." She opened her wings and glided towards Dex, clinging to his tail. "I'm too tired to go to my room."</p><p>Dex was appalled. "Yes, but don't stick to my tail."</p><p>Teto was still dazed. "Did I stop some insemination by chance?"</p><p>The two did not understand what it meant. Daina blushed, understood and put her hand in her mouth so as not to laugh. Even the wolf had understood what the chimera meant. "T-Teto!"</p><p>"I knew so much that you got together." she looked at Dex, still sleepy. "You deserve a nice girl."</p><p>"Aw, she looks like a child." commented Daina.</p><p>"I'm thirty-one, fox." she said.</p><p>"W... What?"</p><p>Dex laughed.</p><p>"Okay, goodnight." Teto fell instantly asleep without breaking away from the tail.</p><p>"Um ... I guess for it's all for today ..." Dex was a little embarrassed.</p><p>The fox kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, wolfie."</p><p>"Daina ... think back to what I told you." said Dex.</p><p>She lowered her ears. The wolf stroked her. "Daina, the two of us are victims. And it is never the fault of the victims."</p><p>Daina smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for everything."</p><p>By now the wolf was getting used to his hugs.</p><p>Before leaving, she looked at him. "I promise that ... I will be able to get out of this situation. "</p><p>Dex smiled. "Do it for yourself." Daina sighed and smiled too. "That's why I love you."</p><p>The wolf blushed. The fox left, leaving her boyfriend with a chimera attached to his tail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>